


Ink to Flesh

by pineapple_bread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Piercer Cora Hale, Tattoo Artist Cora Hale, Tattoo Artist Peter Hale, Tattoo Artist Stiles Stilinski
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: Peter爱他作为一个纹身艺术家的工作。他拥有，在他个人的浅见中，比肯山最棒的纹身店。倒也不是说那里有很多竞争者，但也还是有的。他唯一的真正的竞争对手是来自「恶棍纹身」(Bandit Tattoo)的一位纹身师。这家店的拥有者一个叫Harris的惹人厌的家伙，他甚至不是一位纹身艺术家。这家店的拥有者一个叫Harris的惹人厌的家伙，他甚至不是一位纹身艺术家。他只是在前一位主人深陷绝望而以低价卖给他的时候买下了这家店。不，在比肯山唯一一位手艺与Peter接近的是Harris手下的其中一位纹身师，一个名叫Stiles的爱喋喋不休的小混蛋。Stiles以前就在「恶棍纹身」的前店主手下当学徒，而他是Peter见过的最有天赋的人之一。他的肖像作品是不可思议的，他的水彩和新流派（Peter讨厌承认这是他不擅长的领域）的作品也一样。然而Stiles的日式和老派作品并没有Peter的好让Peter也觉得是一种安慰。他一点都不斤斤计较，真的。或者说Peter和Stiles是来自相互竞争的两家店的纹身师。





	Ink to Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ink to Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122568) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



> 感谢Triangulum太太再次给了我授权！  
> 这次给大家带来的文是纹身师AU的！  
> 与上一篇的《Stiles Stilinski和Peter Hale的婚事》完全不是一种风格的！  
> 也是很棒的一篇，  
> 希望大家喜欢！

　　

Peter爱他作为一个纹身艺术家的工作。他拥有，在他个人的浅见中，比肯山最棒的纹身店。倒也不是说那里有很多竞争者，但也还是有的。有一家主要采用闪光艺术的叫「变色墨水」(Chameleon Ink)的店，比较迎合那些希望他们第一个纹身是个部落臂带图案或者是他们对象的名字的人。「氪石纹身」(Kryptonite Tattoo)是家比较年轻的店。他们或许最终会变成有名的店，但目前来说那里还是充满着许多的经验不足和错误。「沉迷于针」(Addicted to the Needle)，不幸地被命名为此，同样在杀菌方面有些问题，而从那里出来带着感染的人比Peter听说过的任何一家店都要多。  
  
　　他唯一的真正的竞争对手是来自「恶棍纹身」(Bandit Tattoo)的一位纹身师。这家店的拥有者一个叫Harris的惹人厌的家伙，他甚至不是一位纹身艺术家。他只是在前一位主人深陷绝望而以低价卖给他的时候买下了这家店。而他所做的只是恐吓他手下的那些纹身师和当一个总体来说让人非常不愉快的家伙。Peter不会想要去一家店主甚至没有一个纹身的纹身店的，但他猜这只是一个个人的喜好问题吧。  
  
　　不，在比肯山唯一一位手艺与Peter接近的是Harris手下的其中一位纹身师，一个名叫Stiles的爱喋喋不休的小混蛋。Stiles以前就在「恶棍纹身」的前店主手下当学徒，而他是Peter见过的最有天赋的人之一。他的肖像作品是不可思议的，他的水彩和新流派（Peter讨厌承认这是他不擅长的领域）的作品也一样。然而Stiles的日式和老派作品并没有Peter的好让Peter也觉得是一种安慰。他一点都不斤斤计较，真的。  
  
　　Peter事实上经常会看到Stiles的作品。看起来他们有一些共同的客户。他们会去Stiles那里纹上一种风格的纹身，然后去Peter那儿纹另一种的。当一个客户躺在他的工作台上而Peter会看见一些像是新的水彩风格的百合，或者小飞侠里的海盗船，然后他马上就会认出来是谁纹的。  
  
　　Peter的店，「黑狼纹身」(Black Wolf Tattoo)，规模很小，特别是自从去年他的商业伙伴搬去了洛杉矶之后。然后就只剩下他和他的外甥女Cora了。他们比较迎合人类和狼人这类人的品味，而这让他们拥有了一批相当数量的会长途旅行来见他们的粉丝和客人。然而，他们也还是一个小镇上的一家小店，哪怕Peter再讨厌，这也意味着他还是得去参加纹身大会。  
  
　　关于纹身大会其实也没什么不对的他猜想。对纹身师来说这是一个很好的来打响自己的名声的途径，加上有些时候最佳大奖的奖品挺棒的，但这也还是让他讨厌。他讨厌他们。总有一些特定的人群。有那么些人想要用“曝光率”来交换免费的纹身。也有那么些人会想要让他在一个小时内完成一个极其详细的，非常细节化的需要用好几个阶段来完成的纹身。他甚至碰到了几个想要让他画出设计然后他们能拿去让别的纹身师以一个更低的价格来完成的人。有时候是Cora将她的手放在他的手臂上，确保他不会在那些人身上开一个新的屁眼。有时候则是Peter将她拉住。  
  
　　海湾地区纹身大会是离比肯山最近的，而Peter每年都会去。他的作品通常都会在至少一个类目中胜出，但在近几年，他和Stiles都在竞争展会的最高-奖项，最佳表现奖。作为一个总是参加大会的经验丰富者，Peter的展位被设置在了主要位置，远离厕所和食物小摊。今年，「恶棍纹身」的展位被放在了他的展位的旁边，而Peter真的很想朝他们扔他的作品画集。  
  
　　Peter有一个非常清楚的视野能看到他们的区域，而在他和Cora将一切都布置好后他偶然地看到了他们是如何布展的。Harris在那儿指挥着他的纹身师们，大声嚷嚷着他的指令和一些暗讽。Stiles在Harris做着鬼脸，在他抬头看到Peter在看着的时候有点脸红了。他毫无悔意地耸耸肩，而Peter点头回应。他绝对地理解这个。  
  
  
　　关于Stiles的事情是这个男孩是该死的美好。他有着乱糟糟的棕发让Peter无法分辨它们是被巧妙地造型成这样的，或者说这就只是他起床之后的样子。他的右臂完全被一个纹身覆盖着。那是个很好看的作品，超自然主题的，涵盖了一些狼人，一个鸣丧女巫，和一只狐妖。（Peter或许偷偷地关注了他的Instagram.当然，纯粹是出于艺术上的好奇心。）有一个纹身从他的脖子曲卷而上，而末端消失在他的衣领下。Peter一直都没有办法从那些短暂的一瞥中知道那是个什么图案，但他能看见个尾巴。让他脱掉他的衬衫好让他能看看那个纹身或许是个很不合礼貌的举止，但是他真的很想试试。  
  
　　Stiles的双肩很宽阔，他的腰倒是挺窄的，而他的手臂上覆盖着精瘦的肌肉。在Peter第一次看到他那些修长的手指的时候，他的大脑几乎短路了。他的棕色的双眼里总是舞动着欢乐，而他柔软的双唇总是开合着。Peter拒绝对竞争对手的纹身师产生渴望，但他的身体看起来并没有收到那个指令。  
  
　　“你又在盯着看了，”Cora说。  
  
　　Peter瞪着她。“我没有。”  
  
　　“对，你从来都没有长久地盯着他看，”Cora说。“如果那让你感觉好点的话，他也往这儿盯着看了。”  
  
　　“那是一个艺术家对另一个艺术家的最起码的相互尊敬。”Peter说。  
  
　　“那是性张力。”Cora说。  
  
　　“难道你不是还有别的什么需要做的事吗？”Peter问。  
  
　　“没有。展馆门还要再过二十分钟才开，”Cora说。“除非你愿意为我的软式咸脆扭结饼付钱。”  
  
　　“给，”Peter说，手伸向他的裤袋然后将他的钱包扔了过去。“走开。给我也带一个。”  
  
　　“当然，”Cora说，朝他敬了个礼然后走开了。  
  
　　他会炒掉她的，这个无礼的小混蛋，但她是个很好的纹身师，一个很棒的穿孔师，也是他最喜欢的家庭成员。这个小混蛋。  
  
　　有人清了清嗓子然后Peter转过身发现是Stiles.他正大大地微笑着，随意地靠在将两个展位隔开的金属栅栏门上。  
  
　　“嘿，”Stiles说。“我看到了你几周前在给那个孩子纹的他奶奶二战时的肖像。那真他妈的棒极了！”  
  
　　“谢谢，”Peter说。“你不知道我花了多长时间才说服他不要让我加上一个派对帽。”  
  
　　“他——什么？”Stiles问。  
  
　　“他想要在她的脑袋上加一顶派对帽，”Peter说，声音听起来带着痛苦。  
  
　　“为什么？”Stiles问。  
  
　　“他说他认为那看起来会很好玩，”Peter耸了耸肩说。“他最终放弃的唯一原因是我让他打电话给他奶奶而她对此并不高兴。”  
  
　　Stiles轻哼了一声。“很好。我会很讨厌推荐一位用一个卡通派对帽毁了一个非常漂亮的肖像的纹身师的。”他说。  
  
　　“你推荐了我？”Peter问，扬起了眉毛。  
  
　　“对啊，有个男的到店里来然后想要在他去大学之前纹上几个老派纹法的麻雀，”Stiles说。“他想要预约的时间我都已经被预约满了，而你在那类纹身方面也比我擅长。”Stiles边说着边耸了耸肩，就像那不是什么大不了的事情。  
  
　　“我想我和他在这周稍晚的时候有一个预约，”Peter说。“我很惊讶，谢谢你。”  
  
　　“别习惯这个，我还是需要付我的房租的，”Stiles眨眨眼说。  
  
　　“你解决了你机器上的那个问题了吗？”Peter问。  
  
　　“没呢，那个螺钉短了，我只是又买了一个新的，”Stiles说，“很贵，但是值得。当然，我还得等等直到之后我有个关于他要从我这里扣除多少钱的小讨论要和Harris进行。”  
  
　　“哦？”Peter问。  
  
　　“对啊，上一次发工资的时候他试着要扣除几乎是100%的金额，然后告诉我我得靠着小费来活过后面几周。”Stiles说。  
  
　　“什么？”Peter问，非常震惊。对店主扣除手下的纹身师纹身得来的一部分的钱是正常的，但要扣除一个不是一名学徒的纹身师100%的金额这样的可是几乎没听说过的。  
  
　　“对啊，”Stiles表情冷漠地说着，“而你可以想象那对话有多好玩。”  
  
　　“幸运的你，”Peter说。他正准备要问Stiles他下一个要进行的作品是什么，但Harris尖厉的声音打断了他们。  
  
　　“Stilinski先生，我不是付钱让你来跟对手聊天的，”Harris说。他朝着Peter的方向做了个恶毒的表情，而Peter回以一个在保持人类状态下有多鄙视要多鄙视的表情（而Peter有能力表达各种鄙视）。  
  
　　“使命在召唤了，”Stiles说。“在我在今年的展会最佳表现奖让你大败的时候别见怪。”  
  
　　“在展会的最后我会迎接你对我的出色获胜的祝贺的。”Peter说。  
  
　　Stiles翻了个白眼然后从Peter的展位走开了，回到那些卸载下来的物资那里。  
  
  
　　Cora在几分钟之后吃着一个软式咸脆扭结饼回来了。她递给Peter他的那个和一杯用来蘸着吃的芝士酱。  
  
　　“我错过了那些调情的火花么？”Cora问，朝着正在他的位置组装着他的工具的Stiles的方向点点头。  
  
　　Peter无视了她而幸运的是，展会中心的大门开了而人潮开始涌入。Peter和Cora都有一些排好了时间的预约，但是Peter的第一个预约的客人还要一个小时才会到达。Cora的客人，她的朋友Erica，马上就到达了，为她的纹身准备好了。Peter看过那个设计，一个要纹在前臂内侧的小南瓜，而那将会看上去棒极了。Cora会将这个作为最佳彩色小型纹身的参赛作品提交上去。  
  
　　Peter看了一会儿Cora的工作，然后看向展位外四处乱转的人群。相当一部分的人停下来翻看他和Cora的作品图册。有几个人问了他一些问题，看看他是否有任何可以预约的时间。他在展会期间的时间几乎都被预约满了，只剩下最后一天的一个半小时的空余。他很高兴。当他和他的老搭档，Deucalion，刚开始参加这些展会的时候，有很多年他们在展会期间都是除了坐在那里看其他纹身师工作之外没有任何事情可以做。  
  
　　Peter的客人，一位68岁的名叫Betsy的老太太，早到了。她想要纹一束花，每一朵对应着她的每一个家庭成员。她或许是Peter见过的最可爱的奶奶了。她给Peter和Cora带来了太妃奶糖和花生糖。只是因为Peter给了她一个非常低的折扣。  
  
　　当一阵兴奋的尖叫从「恶棍纹身」的展位上传来的时候Peter刚结束Betsy的纹身。Peter看过去然后看到Stiles的客人正透过镜子看向自己的纹身。那个纹身顺着她的身侧而下，一只漂亮的精心绘制的，羽毛看起来像是蕾丝花边组成的孔雀。该死的，它真是美极了。Stiles抓到他在看然后朝他眨了眨眼，看起来自豪极了。  
  
　　当Peter转回来完成对Betsy的纹身的清洁工作时，她给了他一个她都懂的表情。Peter威胁般地朝她竖起了一根手指。  
  
　　“别开始，Betsy女士，”他警告着。  
  
　　Betsy只是笑了然后拍了拍他的脸侧。  
  
　　“你们年轻人真是可爱，”她说。  
  
　　Peter做了个鬼脸。他都不记得上一次除了他的父母以外有人说他可爱是什么时候了。Betsy只是再次笑了。  
  
　　Cora在Peter和Betsy结束后的不久也完成了Erica的纹身，然后在他们的下一个预约来到之前他们有那么几分钟的时间来休息一下顺便和到他们展位上参观的人聊天。那天剩下的时间里基本上都是这样子了。Cora有一个没有如约出现的客人所以她可以花时间在展位的前头，接受一些咨询然后在客人问到的时候兜售一些礼品券。在这天结束的时候，Peter累了，他的手有点酸痛，然后他准备要回到他的酒店房间。  
  
　　“Erica和我要一起去喝点东西，你要一起来吗？”Cora问。  
  
　　“不了，我觉得我今天已经见的够多的人了。”Peter拒绝。  
  
　　“你准备像个老头子一样早早地上床睡觉了，是吗？”Cora断言。  
  
　　“我不会用我的回答来提高你的骄傲的。”  
  
　　“所以那就表示是了。”  
  
　　尽管他跟Cora说了，Peter并没有立马就回酒店睡觉了。他们酒店附近的一家意大利餐厅令人惊叹的棒，而他先到那里吃晚饭。他是真的那样觉得的，他并不认为他还有精力和别人一起出去，但这并不表示他不可以自己出去吃东西。  
  
　　当Peter听到一个熟悉的笑声时，作为餐前开胃小吃的蒜末烤面包才刚刚上来。他看向吧台然后看到Stiles正和他的一个同事坐在一起。一秒之后，Stiles给了那个女孩一个拥抱然后她就向外走去了，Stiles和他的啤酒一起留在吧台。Peter并不是很确定他是否想要Stiles看见他。他今晚并不想要和其他人打交道了，但他不知道Stiles算不算在那些人中。  
  
　　最后那也并没有什么关系了，因为Stiles看向了他的方向然后发现了他。他傻笑着挥了挥手，然后站起来挤过人群来到了Peter那桌。  
  
　　“介意我加入你吗？”Stiles问，指着Peter对面的空座位。  
  
　　“坐吧，”Peter说。  
  
　　Stiles滑进了椅子然后Peter发现他事实上并没有那么介意。  
  
　　“昂贵的红酒，蒜末烤面包，你可真是个装腔作势的纹身艺术家啊，”Stiles戏弄般地说。  
  
　　“喜欢昂贵的东西并没有什么错。我们不可能都靠麦当劳的儿童套餐活着。”Peter说，给了Stiles一个意味深长的表情。  
  
　　“好吧，你抓到一次我买那个了，兄弟，”Stiles说。“而且里面送了尼奥宠物（Neopets：一个很著名的网上宠物游戏站）的玩具！我不知道你怎么会期望我能够抵抗那个的！”

　　“你超过十八岁了，对吧？根据你身上的纹身和你的专业度来说我猜你过了，但我只是不太确定...”Peter说。  
  
　　“操你的，”Stiles说，但他在咧着嘴笑。“很抱歉我不会买比我房租贵的红酒，该死的。”  
  
　　“没有比房租贵，只是相当于一个汽车贷款，”Peter说，然后喝了一小口他的公认昂贵的梅乐（Merlot：一种红葡萄酒的品牌）。  
  
　　“如此的一个自命不凡的蠢货，”Stiles说。“我能尝一口吗？”  
  
　　“你刚刚才说了我是蠢货。”Peter提醒他。  
  
　　“对，但我是说，我是以一种友好的方式说的。”Stiles说。  
  
　　Peter摇了摇头，但他将酒杯推向Stiles。Stiles喝了一口然后立马就做了个鬼脸，将酒杯推回给了Peter. Peter笑了然后喝了一口酒。  
  
　　“让我来猜猜，对你来说不够甜？”Peter问。  
  
　　“只有桑格利亚酒（Sangria：桑格利亚汽酒，一种由红葡萄酒、水果和果汁配成的西班牙饮料）是好酒，”Stiles说。  
  
　　“你真是个粗野的人，”Peter说。  
  
　　Stiles耸耸肩。“一个爱惜我的味蕾并且用美味的食物来奖励它们的粗野的人，”他说。“我不需要苦的葡萄汁和昂贵的烤面包来让我高兴。”  
  
　　Peter只是叹了口气。他和Stiles聊了一会儿关于展会的话题，关于目前为止他们看到的一些新的纹身师，关于Peter将会如何在展会最佳表现奖项目中打倒Stiles（“继续做梦吧，老爷爷。”）。最后，Peter的意式鸡排上来了而Stiles认为那是他该走了的暗示。  
  
　　“你可以留下来，”当Stiles站起来的时候Peter告诉他。  
  
　　“不了，我不想要很奇怪地看着你吃饭，”Stiles说，“再说，我也很累了。我打算去睡了，这样我明天就不需要靠着纯咖啡因来坚持了。或许我还得吃点奈奎尔（NyQuil：美国的一种非处方感冒药，吃了会想睡觉），这样我就不会想太多关于我睡在一家Motel 6（那种地方汽车小旅店，常见于各种犯罪美剧的凶案现场）里面了。”  
  
　　Peter有一种荒谬的欲望想要邀请Stiles上他的房间里。要操他甚至不是他脑子里的第一件事（虽然那是第二件），而是想要让他睡在某个不是在紫光灯下看上去像个谋杀现场的地方。他放开了这个想法然后和Stiles道了晚安，看着他直到他消失在吧台的转角。他很高兴Cora不在这儿目睹了这个。

 

\----  
  
　　幸好，展会的第二天和最后一天就没有那么忙了。他们在这周剩下的日子里还是会有很大的客流量和一些客户的咨询需要接待，但Peter没有像昨天那样感到那么匆忙了。他为竞争展会最佳表现奖而做的是一个威尼斯面具和骷髅元素结合的“垃圾桶波卡”（Trash Polka：中欧红黑写实，是由德国Buena Vista Tattoo Club 的Volko Mershky和Simone Pfaff夫妇创造的刺青风格，根据Volko的说法，这种风格是“现实主义和垃圾”的结合。这种风格的纹身只使用红色和黑色墨水。想感受一下这种风格的纹身可以自行百度或者谷歌trash polka，我个人认为非常酷炫。）纹身。这对一个纹身来说有很多元素需要包含进去，但是Peter将它平衡地很好，并且他非常喜欢用“垃圾桶波卡”这种风格来进行尝试。  
  
　　他的客人是Boyd，Erica的男朋友。在业内有个让人相当讨厌的误解就是你不能在深色皮肤上进行彩色纹身，而Peter清楚地知道那都是瞎扯。他想要将他的优胜作品放到Boyd身上来证明这一点。  
  
　　Cora今天并没有很多预约，所以她比Peter花了更多的时间在展位的前端，和一些潜在的客户聊天。Peter很清楚地知道有很多双眼睛在看着他工作，好些人在闲逛到附近的时候都停下来看。Peter在几个小时后让Boyd站起来可以伸展一下然后喝些水。当他抬起头看的时候，Stiles正在张望着，试着想要看到Peter在完成着什么作品。  
  
　　“当它胜出的时候你会看到那是什么的，”Peter对着他喊。  
  
　　Stiles对他做了个手势然后就回到了自己的作品上了。  
  
　　在那天快结束的时候，所以都围到了主舞台的周围来看今年的获奖者出炉。Cora用她给Erica纹的小南瓜赢得了她参加的类目。Stiles的孔雀赢得了最佳色彩大型纹身奖，而Peter拿到了最佳传统纹身奖。在他们准备宣布展会最佳奖的得主的时候Stiles悄悄贴近Peter.  
  
　　“输的那个人给赢的那个人买晚餐？”Stiles问。  
  
　　“Denny's的薄煎饼 可不算是晚餐，”Peter说。  
  
　　Stiles轻哼了一声。“好吧，50美元给赢家？”  
  
　　“当然，”Peter说，握了握Stiles伸出的手。Cora在他旁边发出了呕吐的声音。  
  
　　“而展会最佳奖，今年的获奖者是......来自「德鲁伊之针」（Druid Needles）的Jennifer Blake！”颁奖者宣布道。  
  
　　“ **什么** ？”Stiles大喊，但他的声音被淹没在了给Jennifer的掌声中。  
  
　　他们将获奖的纹身在屏幕上展示了出来，那是Peter相当肯定理应是个圣树的一个稍有不对称的树桩。Stiles在他旁边斜着眼看，将他的脑袋侧向了一边。  
  
　　“ _那个_ 赢了？”Stiles怀疑地说。  
  
　　“她的老婆是评委中的一个，”Cora说.“Kali，在最后的那个。”  
  
　　Peter看向了Cora指着的地方，而是的，之前走来走去检阅着人们的作品的评委之一正在亲吻着Jennifer.  
  
　　Stiles将他的视线斜向Peter然后说，“我不会给她50美元的。”

\----  
　  
　　Peter很高兴他能回到他的常规日程。Cora并不像他那样地在意这些大会，但她也很高兴能回家。就只是在他们的工作室里工作比在一个好几百人会走过的狭窄的展位里工作要容易多了。  
  
　　在他们回来的几周后，在Peter正给一个女孩纹着一只纪念蜂鸟的时候，Laura来电了。Peter无视了它。如果是什么重要的事的话，她会再打来的而当他的电话安静下来的时候，他就随它去了。一小时之后当他的客户走出了门，他给她回了个电话。  
  
　　“ _你会爱这个的，_ ”Laura说而不是问好。  
  
　　“哈喽，Laura，”Peter说。“你怎么样？我非常好，谢谢你的关心。”  
  
　　“ _好吧，好吧，随便吧，_ ”Laura这么说着而Peter不知道她是如何在堪堪保持礼貌的交谈的情况下成为一个副警长的。“ _猜怎么着？「恶棍纹身」被停止营业了。_ ”  
  
　　“什么？为什么？”  
  
　　“ _Adrian Harris在他的税务上作假并且从他的员工那里偷取钱财好几年了。他有好几十万的资产呢。当国税局打来电话的时候他已经在逃跑的路上了，_ ”Laura说。  
  
　　“你在开玩笑，”Peter说。  
  
　　“ _没有！_ ”Laura说。“ _我们去逮捕他的时候他的房子已经被遗弃了。联邦调查局的人现在已经接手了他的搜捕工作。_ ”  
  
　　“我一直都知道他就是一坨屎一样的混蛋。”Peter说。  
  
　　“ _我知道，你一定自豪极了，_ ”Laura说。“ _总之，我得走了。我只是想让你知道又有竞争对手倒下啦。_ ”  
  
　　“你是个珍宝，”Peter说。  
  
　　“ _你会出现在明晚的家族晚餐里吗？_ ”  
  
　　“当然。”  
  
　　“ _好的，那到时候再聊。_ ”  
  
　　Peter让那沉思进行了一小会儿。Harris，一个让人不愉快的人，有时候也会有点狡猾。Peter一点都不怀疑他会被抓住，并且希望很快就会，但世事难料。他讲这件事抛到了脑后，将注意力集中在将稍后要拿去给会计师的材料准备好上。这是拥有他自己的店的枯燥部分了，但他要做他必须做的，这样他才不用在别人手下干活。

　　Peter的店完全是个性定制的，没有什么值得一提的即兴作品，所以他通常不会有随机进来的客人。但也还是有的，所以当Peter坐在前台，面前放着一堆收据，然后听到门打开的声音的时候，他并不惊讶。但他的确为来的人是Stiles而感到惊讶。他看起来极度不安地站在那里，胸前抱着一本三环的活页夹仿佛那是个盔甲。  
  
　　“呃，嘿，”Stiles说。  
  
　　“哈喽，”Peter说。他将那些文书工作放到一边然后站了起来，绕过桌子然后靠着它，这样在他和Stiles交谈的时候就不会有任何阻碍物在他们之间。“我可以为你做什么吗？如果你想要个肚脐环，Cora还要再过十分钟才会结束午餐回来。”  
  
　　“哈，不，”Stiles说。“唔，我有点想知道你在招人吗？”  
  
　　Peter惊讶地眨了下眼看着他。他没想到这个，虽然他应该要想到的。  
  
　　“什么？”Peter问。  
  
　　“唔嗯，我不知道你听说了没，但我们店差不多是被关掉了。”Stiles说。“Harris是个偷窃者而到处都是国税局的人，而我现在基本上就是失业了。”当Peter继续看着他的时候，Stiles说，“我把我的作品集带来了，还有我的简历和引荐列表，”然后将活页夹递给了Peter.  
  
　　“你一定是在开玩笑，”Peter说。  
  
　　Stiles的肩膀沮丧地垂下了，而他闻起来很窘迫。  
  
　　“好吧，我只是想试试，抱歉，”Stiles说。他伸手想要拿回活页夹但Peter把它拽开了。  
  
　　“我不是那个意思，”Peter说。“我的意思是我很熟悉你的作品，Stiles.我不需要看你的作品集。”  
  
　　Stiles抬头看着他，眼中闪烁着直白的希望。从Peter这方来讲雇佣Stiles将会是非常聪明的一步。的确有不少领域他们都很擅长，但Stiles在某些领域非常强而Peter则不那么擅长，反之亦然。他们真的是比肯山唯二的，当想要纹一些比简单的文字要更复杂的东西的时候值得拜访的两位纹身师。  
  
　　“哪怕只是个试用期也行，”Stiles飞快地说。  
  
　　“我要清理出Deucalion的就工作区域，我都只把它当做储藏间了，”Peter说。“我可以让你下周开始。”  
  
　　“哦感谢上帝，我真的不想去「沉迷于针」工作，”Stiles说，安心地放松了下来。  
  
　　“那真的是你的下一个计划吗？”Peter问。“我以为你比那要更聪明一些的。”  
  
　　“我不想的，”Stiles说。“他们的拥有者在他一听到发生了什么之后就给我打电话然后提供了我一个职位。”  
  
　　“我不能为他想要兜接有天赋的人而怪他，”Peter说。“但你会认为他最好还是先专注于将他的店铺打理的干净一点。”  
  
　　Stiles咧嘴笑了。“你认为我有天赋，”他歌唱般地说着。  
  
　　“当然我是的，我告诉过你的，”Peter说。  
  
　　“哦，不唔，你没有，”Stiles说。“你说过我很烦人而且在偷拉你的客人。”  
  
　　“对，因为你很擅长你的工作，”Peter说。“别指望我会继续扩大你的自负。”  
  
　　“不，当然不了，”Stiles说，仍旧咧嘴笑着。  
  
　　“走开，我要给你清理出一块地方，”Peter说。  
  
　　“当然了，老板，”Stiles说。“但说真的，谢谢你。”  
  
　　Peter点点头。“不客气。”  
  
　　Peter看着Stiles离开，他气味与他进来的时候相比可高兴多了。Peter仍旧拿着Stiles拿进来的活页夹。他坐在了桌子后然后打开了它。第一页是就如Stiles所说的那般，一份简历。它并不令人惊讶地短，毕竟「恶棍纹身」是他唯一工作过的店。  
  
　　Peter将简历翻过到了作品集的部分。虽然Peter知道Stiles有能力能做什么，但他在近距离看到的时候还是相当钦佩。他将作品集用作品的类型来进行了分类，而在Peter翻阅的过程中，他无法克制地感谢Stiles决定要来他这里。如果他离开了并且开一家自己的店的话，那Peter就会有大麻烦了。  
  
　　“所以，”Cora说，吓了Peter一跳。他都忘了她在后面的房间里整理着器材。“我们要有一个新员工了？”  
  
　　“看起来是的，”Peter说。  
  
　　“你有打算先和我商量吗？”Cora问。  
  
　　“不，因为两个原因。首先，你喜欢Stiles.再者，我才是老板，不是你，”Peter说。  
  
　　“好吧，”Cora耸了耸肩说。“要知道，让员工不满可不行。”  
  
　　“我不是——”Peter抱怨地叹息，一只手抹了把脸。“走开。”  
  
　　Cora笑了。  
  
　　清理出额外的区域比Peter以为的要更花时间。他的店内部是一个开放式的构造，而第三块区域以前是Deucalion的工作区域，现在满是箱子然后被一些好看的屏风隔开了。不少东西都是Deucalion留下来而Peter没有费心去整理过。它们大部分都被扔掉了。Peter在店的楼上有套公寓，而一些多余的箱子最后被放到了那里因为真的，他们的储物间就是真的不够大。  
  
　　到了周一，那片区域就准备好了。Stiles还没有任何预定好的预约，所以他把早上的时间花在了将他的作品和联系方式更新在了「黑狼纹身」的网站上然后开始设立起他的工作区域。Cora的第一个预约在稍晚一点的时间里，所以她在Peter给他的客人纹身时和Stiles聊了会儿天。他试着不要去偷听，他真的在尝试，但他总是会禁不住被Stiles的笑声吸引。  
  
　　Stiles搬到了「黑狼纹身」的消息传得相当的快，所以他的日程安排变得满当了起来。Stiles给他以前在「恶棍纹身」的客户发了一封邮件，他们大部分都因他的新工作而恭喜他，有些甚至已经和他约好了时间要到店里去。Stiles的一些朋友，一个名叫Kira的可爱狐妖和Lydia，Peter相当肯定她是一个鸣丧女巫，到店里来拜访了。  
  
　　“嘿！”Stiles说。他拥抱了女孩们，把她们带到了他的工作区域向她们展示了他是怎么把一切设立好的，然后还带她们小小地参观了一下店铺。Peter正在给一位客人纹着一个城堡的图案所以并没有试着去听他们在说什么，但店里空间本来就不大，就算他不是狼人，声音也是会传出来。  
  
　　“这里比恶棍那边可棒太多了，”Kira说，“而且也更干净。”  
  
　　“没错，好吧，Harris总是在能抠门的的地方就抠门，而在除尘清扫方面就是之一，”Stiles说。  
  
　　“而且想想吧，就只是你的自尊心让你这么多年都没试着在这里获得一份工作，”Lydia说。  
  
　　“Lydia，”Stiles嘶声说。  
  
　　“好吧，自尊心和那混乱的不可描述的巨大的吸引力之类的东西，”Lydia说。  
  
　　“我恨你，”Stiles说，“就真的，无比地恨你。”  
  
　　“真是个骗子，”Lydia说。  
  
　　“不管如何，既然我们都在这里了，你们这里有穿孔师吗？”Kira问。  
  
　　“有的，Cora负责穿孔工作，”Stiles说，“我想她现在在给一个鼻子穿孔。  
  
　　“我可以等的，”Kira说。  
  
　　Cora几分钟之后蹦了出来，在她的客人付了钱然后离开之后，Stiles，Kira和Lydia走了过去。她的接下来的那一个小时都是空的，所以她很乐意地为Kira做了耳蜗打孔。Lydia低哼了一阵然后决定在她的耳屏上打洞。  
  
　　当女孩们离开的时候，她们带着给Stiles的拥抱，新的金属饰品，而Lydia还拿到了Cora的号码。  
  
　　“所以，鸣丧女巫和狐妖，”Peter说，靠着Stiles工作区域的墙。“她们是你纹身背后的含义吗？”  
  
　　Stiles向下看向覆盖了他整只手臂的超自然主题的花臂然后点点头。“是的。Scott，我最好的朋友是个狼人，所以那个代表了他。然后一个为了Lydia还有一个为了Kira.弓和箭是为了一个猎人朋友。”  
  
　　“这是个漂亮的作品，”Peter说。那真的花了他很大的控制力才没伸出手去摸它，虽然Peter完全知道当人们这样做的时候是多么地让人讨厌和无礼。那让他废了更大的努力才忍住不在提到Allison Argent的冷笑出声。  
  
　　“谢谢，Deaton在他将店卖给Harris之前纹的。”Stiles说。  
  
　　“我得问问，这一个又是什么？”Peter问，朝着环绕着Stiles的脖子然后消失在她的衣服下面的那条尾巴打了个手势。  
  
　　“哦，那是Clawdia，”Stiles说。他拉起了他的衣服，炫耀着那只爬过他躯干的极度写实的猎豹，它的绿色双眼真是美极了。  
  
　　“C-l-a-w-dia？”Peter问。  
  
　　“对，”Stiles说，放下了他的衣服。“我妈妈的名字是Claudia而且她喜欢猎豹，就像是，非常喜欢，所以当我满十八岁的时候我就纹了那个。Deaton看到了我画的草图然后给我提供了他店里的学徒的位置。所以，我让我爸失望地拒绝了去UCLA的奖学金来做这行直到现在。”  
  
　　“它美极了，”Peter说。  
  
　　“对，谢谢，”Stiles说。“我意识到你并没有问我那些，但有时候我就是这么开始了然后停不下讲话了。你必须要打断我，因为我会扯得太远或者我会一直说下去直到永远的。”  
  
　　“你还好了，”Peter说。“听人们说着他们是怎么入行的总是非常有趣的。”  
  
　　“是吗？那么你呢？你又是怎么开始入行的呢？”Stiles问。  
  
　　“Deucalion曾是家里和狼群的朋友，而他那是正准备着要开店，”Peter说。“他知道我对身体艺术方面有兴趣，所以他问我是否想要和他一起进入这方面的领域。”  
  
　　“明白了，酷。所以给一个狼人纹身这种事......”Stiles缓慢地说着。“你觉得那会是你乐意教我的吗？”  
  
　　“你不知道怎么做吗？”Peter惊讶地问。  
  
　　“唔，不，”Stiles羞怯地说。“Deaton从来没向我展示过。”  
  
　　“没关系。我想我下一个狼人客人是在明天，我可以问问他是否可以让你在旁边看着。”Peter说。  
  
　　“谢谢，”Stiles说。  
  
　　Jeremy，Peter第二天要给他纹身的那个，健壮的单车骑手狼人说他完全不介意。他握了Stiles的手然后介绍自己是在比肯郡的非建制部分的Collins狼群的执行者。  
  
　　在Peter给Jeremy纹身的时候Stiles就看着。这个墨水是一种特别混合物，并且要被比在人类皮肤上要纹上更多次，但那个过程基本上是一样的。当火枪出现的时候Stiles畏缩了。  
  
　　“我操？”他问，在椅子允许他的范围内将自己滑得有多远是多远。  
  
　　“你需要将纹身部分烧一下来让它显现，不然那里的皮肤就只会在它上面愈合。”Peter说。  
  
　　“我的天呐，”Stiles说。他看起来明显快吐了。  
  
　　“你不一定要看着的，”Peter说。  
  
　　“抱歉，”Stiles说。“不，我能看着的，我要知道要怎么做这个。如果他能忍受被这样对待，我至少可以忍受看着。”  
  
　　“随便你，”Peter说。  
  
　　Stiles没有晕过去，但看起来他就快要晕过去了。Peter并不怀疑他的日程会在短时间内就会有狼人客户的预约。  
  
　　Peter有大把的时间在接下来的几周时间里来观察Stiles.他看起来难以置信的棒。他通常都带有的那种欢腾的，狂热的能量让人震惊地被收敛了。他所有的注意力都放到了工作上。不止一次，Peter看到有客人试着要约他出去，有些甚至大胆地把他们的手放到他的大腿上。Peter带着令人震惊的想要把那些手撕扯下来的欲望。Stiles总是礼貌地婉拒，虽然在他这么做的时候他的脸看起来变粉了。  
  
　　当Stiles带着一个请求来找Peter的时候，他已经和Peter还有Cora一起工作了差不多一个月了。那天是Cora的休息日而她和Lydia出去到什么地方玩去了，所以那个晚上就只剩下Stiles和Peter一起给店里打扫卫生然后在关门。  
  
　　“那么，我有个问题，”Stiles说。  
  
　　“我该为此担心吗？”Peter问。“好事一般不会以‘我有个问题’开始。”  
  
　　“不，没什么不好的事情，”Stiles飞快地说。“我只是在想着或许你能给我纹个身？”  
  
　　“为什么你要为问这个而紧张？”Peter问。  
  
　　“好吧，Deaton是唯一一个除了我之外给我纹过身的人，所以对我来说这是件大事，”Stiles说。“你是唯一一个我信任的来做这件事的人。”  
  
　　“我很乐意，”Peter说。“你想要纹什么？”  
  
　　“你会笑的，”Stiles说。  
  
　　“我昨天在一个女人的阴唇旁边纹了只鼻涕虫，”Peter说。“我想你保证，我不会的。”  
  
　　Stiles轻哼了一声。“天，我差点都忘了那个，”他说。“好吧，我想要一个包小腿的纹身从我右膝盖往下。”  
  
　　“好的，”Peter轻松地说。这不是他纹的第一个哈利波特的纹身了。“你想要什么？”  
  
　　“我不想要他们的脸或者什么的，但更多是那个宇宙里的稀奇古怪的奇思妙想。我想要包含会飞的钥匙，一个金色飞贼，Luna的防妖眼镜，”Stiles说。“有点像是哈利波特相关的物件的一个混合。”  
  
　　“好的，”Peter说。“你有设计吗还是说你想要我给你画一个？”  
  
　　“我想让你来，”Stiles说。“我喜欢你的风格，我不想要一些我自己就能做的东西。”  
  
　　“我能做那个，”Peter说。“给我发一些钥匙和你想要的所有东西的图片好让我能对塔门长什么样有个基本概念，再开始画点什么。”  
  
　　“酷，”Stiles，咧嘴笑了。“谢谢你。”  
  
　　Peter花了几天的时间来设计出了一个他喜欢的纹身，而当他向Stiles展示那个纹身的时候，他看起来欣喜若狂。  
  
　　“我简直不能想出任何比这更好的设计了，”Stiles说。“你想什么时候开始呢？”  
　  
　　“现在？”Peter说。  
  
　　“什么，真的吗？”Stiles问。  
  
　　那是很无聊的一天，而他们两个都没有剩下的预约了，所以Peter认为他们可以开始了。  
  
　　眼下，Peter从来没发现当一个纹身师会是个特别容易激起性奋的职业。它可以说是很亲密的，毕竟你在给别人做一个终生的标记，而那有时会在一些非常私人的位置进行，但他从来没想过它会是色情的。所有的这些都在Stiles在他面前的时候被毁掉了。  
  
　　Stiles的腿是柔软而光滑的，为了纹身而剃掉了腿毛。Stiles的牛仔裤太紧了导致无法只是将裤腿卷上去，所以他只得穿着一件T恤和他的四角裤躺在Peter的工作台上，大腿上盖着一条从休息室里找来的毛毯。Peter在被这画面考验着。  
  
　　Cora离他们只有十尺远，在给一个回来过寒假的女生纹着一只乌鸦，而Peter必须要保持冷静。他不需要她闻到他为他能够把手接触到Stiles的皮肤上而感到有多开心。  
　　  
　　Peter花了很长的时间来放置模板，想要确保一切都恰到好处地被安置。在Stiles的认可下，他开始在他膝盖附近的位置勾画出时间转换器。Stiles没有因疼痛而畏缩，虽然Peter真的没期望他不会畏缩。当Peter真的非常接近一个神经簇或者是骨头的时候，他的双手会偶尔地抽动，但他没有畏缩。  
  
　　Peter让他自己沉醉在工作中，将注意力集中在机器运作的韵律还有Stiles的肌肤在他手下的感觉中。他很庆幸有一层手套隔着它们，因为Peter不确定如果没有的话他会如何控制自己。  
  
　　当Cora结束之后，她过来看了看他们在干什么。  
  
　　“看起来不错，Stilinski，”Cora说。  
  
　　“谢谢，”Stiles说。“这都是Peter的设计。”  
  
　　“当他的最爱要付出代价的，”Cora眨了眨眼说。  
  
　　“我不是他的最爱，”Stiles说。  
  
　　“当然，继续这么告诉自己吧，”Cora说。“我要去买一些照烧，你们要吗？”  
　  
　　“麻烦你了，”Peter说。  
  
　　“我也要，谢谢，”Stiles说。  
  
　　而就像那样，就剩他们了。Peter尝试着只是继续工作，尝试着无视他对Stiles那可笑的迷恋，但他的手开始有点酸了而他也知道Stiles需要休息一下，所以他关掉了机器，脱下了他的手套，然后去清清洗了它们。  
  
　　“谢谢，”Stiles说，在桌子的边缘上坐了起来，他的腿在桌边晃来晃去。“我知道我们今天不会完成全部，但我对你完成了这么多感到非常开心。”  
  
　　“不客气，”Peter说。  
  
　　Peter在他的滚轮凳上坐了下来，温柔地握住了Stiles的脚踝然后将他的脚拉到了他的大腿上。Stiles屏住了呼吸，但他没有问Peter在做什么也没有试着要将他的腿挪开。Peter将Stiles的腿从一边到另一边地转动着，确保他的作品目前完成的部分来说从这个角度来看还不错。他的拇指在Stiles脚踝的骨头上打着圈，虽然在他意识到他在这么做的时候，他停了下来。  
  
　　Peter向上看着Stiles然后发现专注地向下看着他，紧紧咬着下唇。现在会是一个Peter放开Stiles的好时机，站起来然后走开，但他没有。相反地，他吸走了他能吸走的疼痛，让那纹身产生的抽痛转移到自己身上。Stiles惊讶地看着黑色沿着Peter手臂上的血管向上蔓延直到消失。  
  
　　“你不必那样做，”Stiles轻柔地说。“那也没那么疼。”  
  
　　“我知道，”Peter说。“但如果我能减轻你的不舒服，我就会做。”  
  
　　“你会给你所有的客人都吸走疼痛吗？”Stiles问。  
  
　　“不，”Peter回答。他将他环在Stiles脚踝上的手指收紧了。  
  
　　“哦，”Stiles说。他的心跳在Peter听来就像兔子一样快，但他闻起来并不像是害怕。或许有一点像是紧张，但绝对像是被激起了性欲。  
  
　　Peter将Stiles的腿从他的大腿上放下然后站了起来，踏入了Stiles双膝中的空间。Stiles将他的双腿分的更开了些，给了Peter更多的位置让他离她站的更近然后向前倾，他们的上身几乎是紧贴着的。在Peter的手指沿着Stiles的手臂向上滑描绘着他脖子上柔软的皮肤然后捧着他的双颊的时候，Stiles将手放在了Peter的臀部上。Peter盯着Stiles的双眼想要在里面找到犹豫和迟疑，但他什么都没有发现。Stiles伸出舌头舔了舔他的双唇，而Peter再也无法控制自己了。  
  
　　Peter突然向前深深地吻住Stiles.Stiles呻吟着，紧紧地抓住Peter同样用力地回吻着。这甚至比Peter想象过的还要棒。Stiles在将舌头伸入Peter的嘴里的时候狂热地从喉咙的深处发出了最美妙最渴望的声音。  
  
　　当Stiles打破这个亲吻的时候他大口地喘着气，发出了轻微的呜咽声。他将他的额头贴着Peter的额头，双手仍然紧紧地抓住Peter.“操，”Stiles喘息着。  
  
　　“唔，”Peter低哼着，转动着他的脑袋来用鼻子轻蹭着Stiles的额角。  
  
　　“我需要你清理干净我的腿然后包好它，”Stiles说。  
  
　　“而为什么我要那样做呢？”Peter问，双唇轻蹭着Stiles耳朵的轮廓。“我还没完成它。”  
  
　　“今天的纹身够了，”Stiles说，用他的指甲划过Peter的后背让他颤抖。“而我想跟你在这张桌子上做的那些事情可不够圣洁。”  
  
　　Peter笑了，微微退开到能够再次亲吻Stiles的距离。他想要继续和Stiles温存，想要一直亲吻着Stiles好几个小时，但Stiles是对的，他需要清理那个纹身。Peter快速地清洗了那个纹身然后用塑料薄膜将它包裹起来。一等他完成了这些，Stiles就蹦下了桌子和Peter靠着墙边紧紧相拥着，用他的鼻子沿着Peter下巴的轮廓轻蹭着。Peter很清楚地知道Stiles知道关于狼人的事情，也知道Stiles知道他在做什么。他在用气味标记Peter.  
  
　　“虽然我很想完成这个，并且我也会，但Cora随时都可能带着食物回来，”Peter说，双手紧扣着Stiles.  
  
　　Stiles低吼着，低头靠着Peter的肩膀。“操，你是对的，”Stiles说。  
  
　　“我住在楼上，”Peter说，将指甲沿着Stiles的后背向上滑。“跟我上来？”  
  
　　“好，”Stiles说，飞快地点点头。“好，我们上去吧。”  
  
　　Peter在离开那堵墙之前最后亲吻了Stiles一次。他给Cora留了张纸条拜托她将他们的食物放到冰箱里，然后带着Stiles从后面的休息室上到他在楼上的公寓里。虽然里面看起来不是它最整洁的时候，因为Peter一直在重新给家居挪位置，好给他从楼下搬上来的那些箱子腾出位置，但Stiles看起来并不介意。他的双眼从不曾长时间地离开过Peter.Peter的卧室在公寓穿过客厅和一条狭窄的走廊的最里面。  
  
　　当Peter打开灯的时候他们都没说什么，只是开始给对方脱着衣服。他们的衣服很快就出现在了地上，特别是考虑到Stiles因为要纹身所以除了一件T恤和他的四角裤他什么都没穿。他们只花了一会儿就赤裸地躺在了Peter的床上，Stiles背朝下躺着，睁大着双眼向上看着Peter.Stiles伸手，手指轻轻滑过Peter心脏位置上的三曲枝图，还有覆盖了他胸前剩下的位置和身体大部分位置的狼图案。  
  
　　“这很漂亮，”Stiles说，故意地将手指划过Peter的乳头。“不过我觉得这挺合理的，你的所有都是那么的漂亮。”  
  
　　“你可真甜，”Peter说。“现在，让我想你展示我觉得你有多漂亮。”  
  
　　在Stiles能够回应之前，Peter将他的硬挺的渗透着前液的勃起握在了手中。Stiles发出了呻吟，在Peter开始轻轻滑动着他的勃起的时候他的脑袋落回了枕头上。Stiles这样看起来真的棒极了，他的肌肤因性欲和泛红，阴茎硬挺而发红。他那遍布纹身的身体看起来非常美，而Peter认为有留下属于他的标记的需要，俯下身来在Stiles的锁骨上吮吸出了一个艳丽的吻痕。Stile伸出手指抓着Peter的头发，愉悦地发出低吟和喘息。  
  
　　“Peter，”Stiles呜咽地说着。“Peter我要你操我。”  
  
　　Peter用牙齿咬了咬Stiles锁骨上的深红印记然后退开，在他的床头柜里翻找着他的那瓶润滑剂。Stiles将他的腿分的更开了，给了Peter更多的空间。他那被包裹着的腿挂在了床边好让它不会被碰撞到，而那让Peter哼出了一声笑。Stiles翻了个白眼但也因这看起来有多搞笑而笑出了声。Peter真爱这样，像这样能和某人在他的床上欢笑着。  
  
　　Peter快速地扩张着Stiles，想要尽快地进入他。Stiles呻吟着，每次Peter刷过他的前列腺的时候他的后背都向上弓起。下一次，他会慢慢来的。他会慢慢地打开Stiles，看看要多久Stiles才会恳求他，但现在他们太过渴望对方而不想要那个了。他们之间的性张力现在对任何缓慢的动作和长时间的行为来说都有点太高了。Stiles看起来并不介意，用小小地喘息和鼓励来催促Peter，向他保证着他能够承受更多。  
  
　　“我准备好了，”当Peter将三根手指埋入他体内的时候Stiles嘀咕着，“进来吧，我准备好了。”  
  
　　“好吧，甜心，”Peter说，对着Stiles因他的话而愉悦地颤抖着假笑着。  
  
　　Peter准备好他的阴茎然后将它抵住Stiles的穴口，慢慢地将它推进直到顶部穿过括约肌的部分。Stiles嘶嘶作声，虽然Peter并没有感觉到任何来自于他的疼痛。Peter缓慢地将自己滑进直到他的臀部与Stiles的齐平，粗壮的阴茎深深地埋在Stiles的屁股里。Stiles的双手紧紧地握着Peter的双臂，指甲陷入皮肤。  
  
　　Peter缓慢地开始移动，带着坏心眼地微微摆动臀部研磨着Stiles的内部来帮助他习惯他的入侵。然而很快，Stiles就跟随着Peter插入的节奏开始摇摆着他的臀部，无言地乞求着更多。Peter加快了速度，更快更用力地操干着他。Stiles发出了喘息的呻吟和索求的呜咽，随着Peter的操干而紧紧地抓住他。  
  
　　“拜托，”Stiles呻吟着，“Peter，我快要到了。”  
  
　　Peter向后坐到他的脚后跟上，引导着Stiles的臀部抬起然后深深地撞入他。Stiles尖叫着，脑袋因快感向后仰着露出了他的脖子。Peter无法控制自己地低吼着然后倾身将自己的脸埋在了Stiles的喉咙处。他向下啃咬着，让Stiles发出吼叫声，他的阴茎在他们两人的肚子之间跳动着。Peter将手伸向他们的肚子中间，包裹着Stiles硬挺的阴茎，而那就是所有他需要的。几乎是在一个撸动之后，Stiles就达到了高潮，他的精液将他们的肚子都打湿了。  
  
　　Peter在他的高潮里也继续咬着牙操着他，Stiles那紧致的洞紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎。仅仅几分钟之后Peter也达到了高潮，将Stiles填满。他花了一点时间将他的脸埋在了Stiles的喉咙处，深呼吸着直到他的心跳恢复到正常的速率，然后滚向了一边。Stiles和他一起滚动了，伸展着直到他的胸膛上。Peter将他搂的更近一些，在Stiles汗湿的头发上印下了一个吻。  
  
　　“哇哦，”Stiles说，仍旧粗重地喘息着。  
  
　　“唔哼，”Peter说。  
  
　　“我希望你别指望我今晚能回家，因为我想你把我弄坏了。”Stiles说。  
  
　　“当然不，”Peter说，“我们会休息一会儿吃点照烧，然后我们会看看如果我只用手指干你的话你会花多长时间来高潮。”  
  
　　Stiles抱怨地呻吟着。“你不能就这么说出这样的话，我没法这么快就再次硬起来。”  
  
　　“这就是我们要休息吃照烧的原因，”Peter说。Stiles只是低哼了一声。  
  
　　他们在床上休息了一会儿，愉快地勾画着他们身体上纹身的轮廓，知道Stiles的肚子开始打鼓。他脸红了，但Peter只是从床上起来套上了他的牛仔裤，然后下楼去看看Cora是不是已经回来并且将他们的食物放到了休息室的冰箱里。你瞧，两个外卖盒子就在那儿了。那还有一张便利贴在顶端，带着Cora的手写留言“我就说了吧。还有，噁”。Peter只是笑了然后抓起了那两个外卖盒子。他今晚可是有计划的呢。

 

END


End file.
